Does It Matter
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: Logan was at his game.He was super smart, super cute, super popular, and super gay? The preppy brunette had it all until his emotional walls were shattered.He needed help and a person from the sidelines steps in. THIS CONTAINS LANGUAGE AND FUTURE SMUT AND MENTIONS RAPE DONT LIKE DONT READ RATED M TO BE SAFE
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY AND GUESS WHAT ITS AN MPREG AND EVEN BETTER ITS OUR LOGIE WHO GETS PREGNANT HOWEVER SADLY ITS BY SOMEONE ELSE WHO IS NOT CARLOS BUT THATS WHY CARLOS STEPS INTO LOGANS LIFE AND FIXES IT :D**

**#INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE#**

**ANYWHO ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

After he was done with me, he simply threw me in the corner to be forgotten.

I was cold, mad, upset and confused. I didn't want to make sense of the world right now. I just want things to be back to the way they were before it... Happened.

I remember so vividly what happened. I thought I was helping him by moving the boxes upstairs. I was dead wrong.

He locked the door. The only light was that from the tiny chandelier above us. I thought he closed the door to prevent the dusty air from circulating, but if that was the case then he didn't need to lock it.

Then he invaded my personal space a little bit. I thought it was because he was my uncle. Again, I was dead wrong.

Then he started touching me. I got squeamish and he got closer. I felt his hands go lower and lower with every passing second.

I could see his malicious smirk in the dim light. He was enjoying himself. He was making noises of pleasure. He was hurting me.

I hated it. I was screaming from the pain. I was being hurt. The weird thing is, I don't care that my virginity was stolen from me. No it was the fact that, that my uncle took it away from me.

I can't even focus on why he did it, only on the true fact that he did.

I'm not sure how long I stayed upstairs, but I knew long enough because I saw the sun was setting outside through the window.

I heard foot steps on the other side of the door.

"Logan!"

I didn't respond.

"Logan!"

The door clicked open. I heard a pained gasp. I shrunk down further into my corner.

"Logan." I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I cried into her shoulder.

"Ma, I-I d-didn't mean t-t-too. I'm s-so s-sorry."

She held me closer to her. "Logan, this is not nor will it ever he your fault. Your uncle is a sick man. I'm sorry I couldn't come any sooner."

"Why would he do that to me? What have I done to deserve this?" I asked quietly able to speak normally.

"I don't have an answer for that. You didn't do anything. You are a great kid. You didn't deserve this." she stroked my hair.

"C-can we leave please?"

"Of course. Can you walk or do you want me to get cousin Adam?"

I shook my head at her first question. My tears flying around us.

"Alright I'll be right back." she got up to leave out of the room.

I sat up, bringing my knees to my chest as I let out more sobs.

A few minutes later, I felt a pair of gently arms pick me up and carry me bridal style out of the house.

All my other relatives looked at me with a sad and or pained expression. Almost regret even.

"It'll be ok kid." my cousin Adam said. I felt his chest vibrating as he said those words.

By God did I want them to be true.

Once we were outside, my mom unlocked the car and opened the back seat door. My cousin ever so gently placed me down in the back seat so I was lying on my side.

"Thanks Adam." my mom said hugging his neck.

He returned the hug. "No problem auntie." he turned to look at me one more time before patting my shoulder and walking back into the house.

During the drive home, I felt my eyes droop a little bit. I didn't even have the strength to keep them open.

"Just a bit longer Logie. Stay with me." I heard my mom whisper.

I didn't know what she meant by that, but I tried and found that I couldn't.

When I woke up, I became blinded by the lights and heard the beeping noises. I look over to see my mom talking to a man in a white coat.

I felt that my nose inches, so I lifted an arm to scratch it, however when I did, I saw an IV sticking out slightly from it.

"Are you sure those are the results?" my mom asked.

"I'm positive. We did the test five times Mrs Mitchell. I'm afraid the results will not change." the man sighed flipping through his clipboard.

"How am I going to tell Logan that he's- Hey sweetie you're awake." she changed her worried demeanor into a happy one. She walked over to my bed.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

"At the hospital. You gave your mother quite a scare son." The man said.

I gave him a confused looked. "What do you mean?"

"Logan, you were asleep for a week." my mom said slowly.

"I was?"

"Yes it seems that after the... Incident your body went into a delayed reaction thus leaving you asleep for seven days."

"Doctor Wilcox explained everything to me and I was just as shocked as you are."

"As a precaution we ran some test and all came out negative except one..." he handed me his clipboard as he pressed his lips together.

I took it, with a shaky hand. I loomed over the papers and I saw just, like the doctor said everything was negative. I don't have AIDS, I don't have cancer or anything of the like. I was about to ask what test was positive when I saw it. Next to pregnancy there was a positive and negative box. The positive box was checked.

I gaped letting out a weak sob.

"We tested it five times. It won't change."

"Logan," my mom spoke up, "It's completely understandable if you don't want to-"

"No." I cut her off. Even if this baby was conceived through ...rape I don't want to get rid of it. That's not fair. It didn't do anything wrong.

"I don't want to get rid of it."

"Logan, are you sure?"

I slowly nodded my head. "Ma, it deserves to live."

She nodded in understanding. "I get it Logan. And I'll help you in any way I can."

"Alright then, Logan," Doctor Wilcox started. "I need ti make sure everything is ok, and then I'll let you go."

"Thank you doctor." my mom said. "Don't worry Logan. Everything will be fine."

Then a thought hit me. "Ma, what about senior year?"

She was silent for a bit. "What am I supposed to do? Everyone will be talking about what happened."

"No they won't."

"Yes they will. Remember cousin Emma goes to the same school as me and she'll tell every body."

"I won't let her. And I'll tell her parents if she does. You just focus on being yourself and getting through the year as normal as possible. Besides, everyone loves you Logan. I'm sure if you would explain to those who should know they would understand." she placed a cold hand on my flat stomach. "We can do this Logie." she said smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back.

Everything is going to be fine...

* * *

Is what I would have said two months ago. Right now everything is amazing. No scratch that, everything is fantastic.

I woke up with a smile on my face, as I looked out the window. I felt so happy. I wasn't sure if it was because today was the first day of school or if it was the preggo hormones. Probably both.

I swing one leg at time over the edge of my bed, and slowly stand up. I stretch as I walk over to the bathroom, then I heard my mom calling me.

"Logan, breakfast will be done in fifteen!"

"Ok!"

Fifteen huh? That's not my normal get ready time. That's at least a quarter. So if you do the math it takes me like forty-five minutes to get completely ready. But whatever I can make it work and I like a little challenge.

I walk into my bathroom to start the water for my shower. I striped of everything that I was wearing, which wasn't much. While the water was heating up I washed my face of any impurities. Scrubbed it all off with my fancy Hawaiian smelling cleanser. That took about three minutes.

Once I deemed the water just right I hopped in and washed everything from my head to my feet in about five minutes.I got out letting the cool air dry me as I walk over to a hook by my closet that held my outfit of the day. It's a good thing I already picked it out and hung it on my outfit hook.

What I picked out the night before was little laid back, compared to what I normally wore. I put on a gray and blue cardigan with a light peach colored shirt, a pair of dark jeans that covered most of my feet, and a pair of gray Toms.

With like thirty seconds dedicated to putting on clothes, I was able to use the remaining minutes to gel and style my hair, knowing that would take the longest.

I smile in accomplishment as I left my room to go downstairs. My mom was sitting on the counter with her coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

"Why must you taunt me?" I chuckle.

She looks up with a smile of her own. "Because I'm not the one who's pregnant. Therefor I can drink as much coffee as my woman body permits."

"I have no proper response for that." I go into the refrigerator and grab two juice boxes. "But then again you're right. What's for breakfast?"

"Toaster waffles, eggs, and grits." she said matter factly.

"Toaster waffles? Why?"

"Because I was too lazy to make actual waffles. Besides there is nothing wrong with Eggos."

"I see." I loaded my plate up with the morning food and sat in the chair in front of the counter.

My mom looked up from her book and to my plate. "Geez Logan save some for me."

I swallowed the eggs that were in my mouth. "Hey, I'm feeding two here. Therefor I can eat as much as I want."

My mom shook her head with a small smile on her face.

I laughed in response. "So have you heard from Kendall and James yet?"

"Uh, I got a text from Kendall, a voice mail from Kendall and an IM from Kendall all stating how much Kendall hates school."

"What about James?"

I gave a half smirk. "James. Oh that special character. He hasn't spoken to me since the vote from last year."

My mom shook her head. "He lost one time, he'll live."

"Exactly that's what I told him. But he won't believe me."

"He will if you beat him again this year."

"Um no." I got up to put my dishes in the sink, and grabbed my backpack and the other juice box and my keys. "Well I better go before I change my mind and not go."

My mom got up and walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Alright hun, have a nice first day of school. And be careful." she pulled away and patted my stomach.

"I will. I'll see you when you get home. Bye Ma." with that I turned and left my house. I got into my car, pulled out my designer shades and started the engine and off I was towards the public school facility.

The ride going wasn't to terrible. It was only seven forty five, school starts at eight. Once I pulled up to the school, I parked my car among the hundreds of others.

I checked my hair one more time and gathered my things before stepping out and walking towards the front.

Mu school was built off of the center which was the court yard, which was built like an octagon. The clock tower wad in the center of everything. If you walk through the front gates the first thing you'll see is the clock tower.

All of the hallways were alphabetized depending on where they were from the clock tower. All of the grade levels have their own buildings, that were in each of the four main corners of the octagon.

As I made my way across the wide center, people greeted me with smiles and hugs. This is one of the many things I missed about going to school.

"Hi Logan." some of the girls would giggle.

I gave a nice smile, waved , nodded and continued my walk towards home room.

"Good morning Logan." my teacher squeals.

I hug her. "Hey Ms Ronald. How was your summer?"

"Perfect. Just perfect." she sighed.

"Really ? It was that great?"

"Yes." she then looked at me before holding my hands. "So how are you?"

My smile faulted a bit. "I've been better."

"Oh, well maybe your first day will help you not think about it."

"We'll see Ms Ronald." I said turning to go find a seat.

When I did, I looked around at all of the other figures in the room. Some were freshmen,others were juniors, no sophomores and there were only three seniors. Me James and-

"Logan!"

I smiled. Kendall.

I didn't have time to respond before I was yanked into the air for a hug. "Kendall...Release." I coughed into his shoulder.

"Right." he put me down. I saw he had a smile of his own on his face.

"So now you're all happy? What happened to the Kendall who wouldn't stop texting me about how he hated school?"

"Very funny Logan. I'm happy because we have homeroom together."

"Yes the three of us. Me you and your boyfriend."

"What's wrong with my boyfriend?"

I shook my head before answering,"A lot of things Kendall."

"So let me tell you about my summer."

My facial expression was dead.

"Me and James finally did it."

"What 'it' are you talking about?"

"The IT."

My face scrunched up. "Oh that 'it'. I know."

"How?"

"James tweeted it."

"No he didn't."

I sighed pulling out my phone. I searched for the tweet and handed it to Kendall.

_'Just got done love making_ _with my baby best night EVER__. Take that Harold!'_

"I cannot believe he did that. But now people know. "

"Kendall," I started looking him in the face. "That's not something you wanna brag about."

"I think it is."

"Whatever it's still gross."

"It's not gross it's another step towards our future."

"Future of fucking." I muttered.

"Logan!"

"It's true. Ask James he'll tell you. Hell ask anyone one and they'll tell you."

"Well let me tell you it was lovely. I think you would've enjoyed it." Kendall smirked.

I matched it. "Been there done that, got the the t shirt." He gaped.

I just sat back in my chair still wearing my smirk. "W-we'll talk about that later."

I shrugged, taking my phone back. "Speaking of Lord of the Dicks."

There was James strutting his way to us. I couldn't help but laugh as Kendall had his mouth open watching him.

"Hey babe." James greeted, hugging Kendall from behind. "Logan."

"Sore loser." I responded. I'm on a roll today.

James did that girly sound of protest. "I am not a sore loser."

I nodded my head. "That explains why you threw a tempter tantrum on the last week of school. Because good sports totally do that. If you weren't so less than last year,you would have won."

"The voting was rigged and I wasn't less than."

"I don't think so Jamie." Kendall said. "Even though I don't like him that way, Logan looked so hot he might as well be straight."

"Right. But you don't have to worry about that this year James. I intend to stick to my 'Overall Cutie' title each semester. However, I can't say the same thing about Jason though."

"Jason can suck it." James huffed.

"You'll live James, it's just one lost. You have won seven times before that. You'll get your two titles this year."

"Damn right I will." James said turning in his seat.

I shook my head at his back.

The next few minutes were slow,as we didn't do much. Just the freshmen asking Ms Ronald questions an the such. Afterwards she gave us our schedules. The bell finally rung signaling that homeroom was over and it was time for first period.

People tried to talk me as I walked to class, but I didn't want to spare then a passing glance.

I was weaving through some students before I was pushed down.

That wouldn't have bothered me so much,however since I was shoved in the stomach it hurt a little bit.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." I heard someone say.

I sat up against my hands. "It's cool."

"Here." they said extending a hand to me which I gladly took.

When I was on both feet. They person in front of me was a Latino guy, with raven colored hair, he was maybe two inches taller than me. I look at his face where the warm brown orbs looked back me. The way the sparkled, kept me in a daze fir a few seconds.

I felt something nudging my hand. I look down to see that he was holding my stuff. I blushed going to reach it, but he pulled his hand away. "Let me carry it for you."

"I-I'm fine, thank you." I say reaching for them again.

He kept his arm away from me. "I want too. It's what I can do since I crashed into you. Beside you'll get your stuff back, we have history together." with his other hand he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to history.

"Um...You don't have to pull my arm you know." I said after a few seconds of silence.

"I know, Logan, just want to make sure you keep up with me."

So many responses that I could say to that but..."You know me?" my eyes squinted a bit.

He chuckles. "Everyone knows you. You're one of the popular kids for some reason."

"Some reason? I have many reasons. One of being that I am adorable." I smiled.

"Oh yeah that's right, you're one of the royal members. 'King of Cuties'."

"Well even though that's technically true, I am currently one of the 'King of Hotties' as well. I won it last year."

"Personally saying, you're more cute than hot." he smiled.

Within a few more arm yanks we were in the classroom and he insisted that I sit next to him. When we did sit down he did give me my stuff back.

"I never got your name, could you tell me what it is?" I asked going through my stuff to make sure all of it's there.

He gave me a small smile. "I don't take another person's belongings unless I ask and my name is Carlos."

He didn't say much after that, just listened to the teacher's rules and supply list.

I kept giving sideways glances to the other one next to me. I knew better that to stare but that's what I did. The guy had great biceps. I can only imagine how they would feel, how soft they were. What the hell am I thinking? I barely know him, why am I thinking about his body like that? I mean yes he has a great body but... I can't think those things otherwise I might have a showing problem and just thinking about that, makes my heart race a little.

My hand subconsciously went to my stomach. The feeling of the little bump calmed me down some. I'm just glad he didn't shove me any that would've hurt a lot.

I found it a little weird how Carlos was a little chatter box in the hallways and he's quiet in the classroom.

I gave him another glance as I watched the clock tick. He seems like a good kid, I guess. I actually would like to get to know him more. I mean, he obviously knows me, everyone does, but it feels like I've known him for a few years... That's something that I'll have to dwell on later. But whatever I think I can handle Carlos invading my thoughts for awhile.

Or rather be one of the invading thoughts I have; being the possible valedictorian, being apart of the top three for looks and personality, being one of the smarterst kids here, perhaps maybe finding a boyfriend,and more important then all of that, trying to hide my pregnancy. It's difficult being me sometimes.

And amongst of all of that, I'll have make it work.

I always do.

* * *

**AND WHAT DO YOU THINK? ITS DECENT RIGHT? THIS HAS BEEN BUGGING MY THOUGHT PROCESS FOR A WHILE SO I FIGURED WHY NOT WRITE IT DOWN AND SHARE IT WITH THE REST OF THE WORLD? ALSO, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BAIT FOR LOVE PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEE?**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO LEAVE A NICE REVEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT I SEE THAT THIS IS GOING WELL :) HAPPINESS IS RADIATING OFF OF ME**

**ONWARDS WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER**

_ITALICS=FLASHBACK/DREAM_

* * *

_I was running. Running to get away from everything. My life, my friends, my family, and my boyfriend. I just can't take it anymore._

_He was chasing me around the neighborhood. His crazed laughter could be heard down the road from where I was._

_I see this old run down hotel. I ran up to the door. Luckily it was unlocked. I pulled on the door and ran inside._

_There I saw the main desk and two hallways that branched off from either side._

_I saw his shadow creeping up towards me. I had to get away. Get help. I had to do something._

_Eventually I was backed in a corner. My breath caught up in my throat._

_"Hey there 'Logie'." he said through gritted teeth._

_No response from me._

_"I said, hey, 'Logie'!" He pushed his hand against me._

_"H-H-H...I" I managed barley._

_"That's better." he smiled. "Are you ready for this?"_

_I violently shook my head but that went unnoticed._

_"Sure, you are." his smile increased at his words._

_"W-what a-are you g-going to do?" I asked, trying to regain my voice._

_"The same game that we played during the family reunion." he simply shrugged._

_My eyes were the size of plates. I don't want to play that game. He cheats and hurts me. Who the hell in their right sane mind would want to play that? You've got the player and the playee. Guess which one I am._

_I felt him advance on me. Hands ready to do what I hate most._

_Then suddenly he was kicked away from me._

_Gasping in surprise I saw it. A bright light surrounding the room. The person who standing in the light, came closer. However I on the other hand, stayed put, with a hand shielding my eyes from the brightness._

_I felt a soft hand caressing my tear infested cheeks. I leaned into the touch._

_"Hey."_

_"H-hi."_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't have got here sooner."_

_I sighed. "It's fine. You're here now right?"_

_"Yeah, I'm here now."_

_I smiled weakly."That's all that matters to me." I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer._

_He had a hand on my cheek and one on my stomach. "Is he ok?"_

_My hand joined his. "Yeah, he's ok."_

_I could hear him chuckle lightly._

_"Come on Logan, let's get out of here."_

_I tried to follow him but I found that I couldn't._

_He turned around and came running towards me._

_I was sinking into the ground._

_"Logan!"_

_Deeper._

_"Logan!"_

_And deeper._

_"Logan."_

_Gone._

"LOGAN!"

I snapped awake. Taking in my surroundings, I was greeted by two pairs of eyes. One of belonging to my history teacher, Mr Simmons. The other pair, I was well familiar with. Carlos.

"Logan are you ok?" my teacher asked.

I sat up in my chair. Pressing a hand to my forehead I managed to say, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because you fell asleep during instruction-which I'll let slide- and you were lightly screaming and moving about."

The hell? How can some one lightly scream?

"I think you were having a nightmare. But don't worry all the bad stuff is gone." Carlos said patting my shoulder.

How naive of you to think and say that, Carlos.

"I hope so." I sighed.

"For safety reasons," my teacher started,"Carlos will walk you to your next class."

Too tired to even considering arguing I just nodded my head.

Carlos offered me a hand, which I took. We left the classroom towards the hallway.

I noticed he once again had my stuff in his hands.

"Do you like carrying other people's stuff?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Not normally. But it gives me something to do. Most aren't bothered by it though."

"Oh. So were you watching me while I slept?"

He blushed a little. "Maybe. I mean how could I not? We were sitting next to each other. When you started twitching and such I couldn't stand by and watch."

"Thanks I guess." I gave a small smile which he returned.

We were in front of my next class. Calculus to more specific.

"Here we are." Carlos stopped in from of the door. "Take care now. I'll see you in fourth period."

I nodded before taking my stuff and entering the class. I didn't even bother telling the teacher why I was late. I jut found a seat next to Kendall in the back.

The dirty blonde was practically bouncing in his seat when I walked over. He stopped when he read my body language.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "The same thing that happened for the past few weeks."

"The dreams?"

"Yeah. They seem to get worse and worse every time. "

"Was he there?"

"Yeah. He was there. Both of them." I knew Kendall knew who one of the he's were. But I will not ever tell him who the savior he was. And I think I know who that he represents.

"I think you should talk to someone about this."

I looked at him. "Are you suggesting that I get professional help?"

"Maybe. Look at this rate, you'll be a walking bundle of nerves. I'm just looking out for you."

I gave a soft chuckle. "I'm already a bundle of nerves. And my being pregnant doesn't help sometimes."

"That's understandable Logan. But seriously, you should talk to someone about these dreams you're having. I don't think having all this stress and such is good for the baby." for emphasis Kendall placed his hand on my small bump.

"Alright, fine I'll see what I can do."

I looked around for about two and half seconds when I realized that someone was missing.

"Kendall,where's James?"

"Re fixing his hair." I could tell that he rolled his eyes.

"Oh?"

"Besides that's not important." Kendall waved off the subject. "How come that one guy's been walking you to class?"

I felt myself blush. "M-maybe he wants me to be safe?"

"Well he doesn't know that you're pregnant. I guess he's indirectly making sure you come to class in one piece."

I nodded.

"Aww Mr Diamond,how nice of you to finally join us." Mrs Ray, our teacher said.

"A pleasure isn't it?" James said mockingly.

James sat down next to Kendall as they shared a quick kiss. James noticed my sadness and turned to face me.

"Logan, are you ok?"

I nodded my answer. "I'm fine, just tired."

I knew Kendall knew better, James however didn't. I was happy when he dropped it. He just gave me a pained look.

I let myself fall flat on the desktop. I didn't want to do anything. But I had too, Mrs Ray makes us work on the first day. Like three pages worth of essays all about the stuff we do or don't know. I found that to be overrated as a whole. However, seeing that this could heavily impact my GPA later on the year, I won't take any chances.

I took out my paper, choice of writing utensil, and my stylish glasses, I began working on this useless piece of classwork.

"Ugh, my hand is cramping up!" James whined, griping the appendage to his chest.

Me and Kendall gave a short laugh at his actions.

Kendall and James were ahead of me, flirting and such with other. It made me sick and jealous at the same time.

The two of them PDAing in the hallways, I'm surprised they hadn't got in trouble for it.

Anyways, the lovely couple shared their parting kiss as me and Kendall walk into third period.

Needless to say, third period and lunch were very uneventful. Just the three of us and another pair of eyes.

Yep, during lunch, I knew people were staring at me as I made my special food combinations. Else wise another pair of eyes were looking solely at my face. Not that I have a problem with that, because I don't, it's just I wish they weren't so obvious about it.

I was walking to my fourth period class, biology. Mr Cornrow was waiting for me at the door, with this cold stone look on his face. That in itself made me gulp as I passed him.

The second I stepped in I noticed Carlos writing something down at his desk. I walked over and tapped him on his shoulder. If it was possible he could have jumped ten feet.

I found myself laughing. "Relax, it's just me." I said sitting down.

"Oh, Logan." he gasped. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's all good. I'm sure if you would've came any later I might have landed in the ceiling or something. " Carlos gave this sheepish smile. Which I somehow found adorable.

"Right. That doesn't sound like fun."

"So how are your classes so far?"

"Good, I have two classes and lunch with James and Kendall. The two of them flaunt their relationship like someone gives a damn."

Carlos chuckled at this. "Well hopefully your B day classes will be better tomorrow."

"They ought to be. My A day teachers are complete... Let's just say they're special. Wanting us to write three paged essays on the first day. Can you believe that?"

"No. I can't. But I can believe them being special. My english teacher is like that. He wears his clothes backwards."

"Ok, that's just plain weird, with a capital 'W'."

The door slammed shut. Our teacher Mr Cornrow, steps into the class, his shoes echoes in the room. We all sat up at the sounds.

He walks right in front of his desk and stands there, with his nose tooted up and hands behind his back.

"Good afternoon students." he said in a strict way.

No response.

"I said, good afternoon students."

"Good afternoon." was our soft reply.

"I am Mr Cornrow, but you are and you will refer to me as the General C. Nothing more and nothing less. No 'C dog' 'Corny' or 'C cakes'. General C and that's it. I do not take less than's in my class. If you are less than, then I suggest you leave right now."

No one moves.

"Alright, I shall take roll. When I call you name you will say here sir. Adams?"

"Here sir."

"Blake?"

"Burre?"

"Here sir."

"Who does he think he is?" Carlos whispered to me.

"Uh, a general who's stuck in the nineties?" I replied.

"But he's still a teacher, we shouldn't have to call him other than Mr Cornrow, That's more unprofessional then showing up wearing speedos."

"You have a point,but EEW." I really didn't want that image etched into my mind. Needless to say, it was.

"Garcia?"

Carlos let out an overly dramatic,"Here sir!"

I felt myself laugh silently."Really?"

"Felt that it was needed." Carlos shrugged.

"Ok then."

As General C went down the role I noticed that he never did call my name.

"Is there anyone who I did not call?"

I slowly raised my hand.

"Name."

"Mitchell."

He scanned his sheet for a few seconds before looking at me. "Don't see it. Schedule please."

I'm surprised. He knows the word please. I got up from from my desk and handed him my yellow sheet of paper.

He looked at closely. "Well this clearly says that you are I my class. Why you are not on my list I do not know. Thank you you may sit down." he said after writing my name on the bottom of the paper.

I took my schedule back, and sat down.

"Moving on," General C said clearing his throat, "I know most of you feel that on the first day of school, you should not have to do any work. I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but you will work today. You're first assignment is a project."

The class groans.

"You will also be paired up,and yes I'll be assigning the pairs."

Great. Not only do we have a project, but it's a partner project. I don't wanna be stuck with an inconsiderate, lazy, self centered, stupid-

"Garcia and Mitchell."

Carlos.

Said boy turned towards me with a happy smile that said it all. "We're working together Logan."

"I noticed." I had my lip cocked at an angle.

Carlos' smile fell. "Are you not happy with this?"

"Oh no no no, I am. I mean it's not like we're complete strangers. This could be fun." I smiled at him.

Carlos returned it. "Yeah, you're right."

"Also," General C began, "This will be outside of my classroom. You will to meet up or whatever on your own time. The format is either class presentation or hand written paper. This is due at the end of third quarter and will be 57% of your total grade. Any questions?"

No hands went up.

"Alright then class, as you were." General sat behind his desk and pulled out a home and garden magazine.

Everyone else slowly started talking to their friends, as I thought of something.

"So do we have anymore classes together?" I asked getting his attention.

Carlos looked at me. "Uh yeah, we have art, which is second period tomorrow, and French third period tomorrow."

"And you know this how?"

Carlos' face held a small blush. "After you fell alseep, Mr Simmons pulled up your schedule and compared it to mine. We have two classes together on both days. He said that you needed someone to watch over you. And I didn't nesisarily agree with him on that. But if you don't like me saying this , then I understand. Besides I know how to keep my distance if needed. So in away I'm directly stalking you."

One of my eyebrows lifted. "O-ok. I-I mean that's fine. It's not like I don't like you. You're ok to be with." I gave Carols a small smile.

"R-really? That means a lot coming from you, Mr Popularity. " Carlos was beaming.

"And I'll always be." I winked at him as the bell rung.

I half strutted my way out of the classroom and into the hallway, on my way to my car in an attempt to leave this place. On a normal day I would stay a little longer and mingle with the other popular kids, however seeing as this isn't a normal day I had other things to do.

* * *

Such as emptying myself in the privacy of my own home. I started the car up, hearing the ignition roar to life. I had to wear a smirk as I put on my shades, and basically laugh as the rest of the remaining kids watched me.

I know it's ok, you can look, I'm adorable.

Pulling up to the drive way I notice that my mom's not home. I get out of my car and walk up to the front door, with the key in my hand.

A note.

**'LOGIE WENT TO HELP AUNT MARGARET WITH FIXING HER DRYER BE BACK LATER TONIGHT DINNER'S ON THE STOVE JUST HEAT IT UP'**

Great home alone. I unlock the door stepping into my house. Even better, the house is a mess.

I thought about whether or not I should clean it, but then the teenage common sense would be not too and leave it for my mom to deal with.

I walk up the stairs and into my room. The first thing I did was kick off my shoes and slide on some socks. If it's one thing I can't stand, it's not wearing socks. I walk over to the corner of my room, where my own personal little store is. I only have this because , if I have cravings and I don't feel like going downstairs or to the store, I just take something from there.

What I had in my hands were gram crackers. I gave myself about thirty minutes of relaxing time before I decided to start on my homework, which was basically filling out the teachers' handouts and analyzing two poems for english.

While moving to sit at my desk, I was rummaging through my backpack. I was feeling around for my small pocket sized poetry book, which was what I needed.

When I though I found it, I pulled out my hand with victory. However that feeling was short lived as I pulled out a folded up green sticky note.

I took my time opening it, for I didn't want to rip it or something. One could say I was a combination of confused and happy at the same time.

**'MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR THE BOTH OF US :) -CARLOS'**

At the bottom was a number scrawled at the bottom. I smiled as I added it to my contacts. It faltered a bit as I began to think about how the note even got placed in my backpack without me noticing. My bag is always on my lap, I don't like putting my stuff on a dirty floor.

But like that even matters, I got Carlos' number. That totally made my day.

Yeah, you're right this is easier.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI HO NEW CHAPTER**

**CrazyLovingYuu3: LOL THANK YOU I'M WILLING TO SHARE MY SKILLS :)**

**BTW THE TEXTING:**  
**KENDALL IS NORMAL**  
**JAMES IS BOLDED**  
**LOGAN IS _ITALICIZED_**

**AND THEN THE TEXTING BETWEEN CARLOS AND LOGAN IS NORMAL**

**LETS HIT IT ^.^**

* * *

I wasn't sure whether or not I should be happy. But at this point I could really care less.

The first thing I did was text Kendall and James. Maybe they can take a break from all of their screwing to respond. Surprisingly they did respond about thirty seconds later.

'**what is it Logan?**'

'_**omg you will not believe it :D**_'

'again what happened?'

'_**remember that guy who was walking me to class?**_'

'u huh'

'_**well i found out what his name was and he gave me his number ^.^**_'

'**did he now? I hope he knows what hes in for Logie like texting people at two in the morning**'

'_**:P watever at least I text instead of screw**_'

'what James meant to say was what's this guys name?'

'**Carlos Garcia'**

'**Garcia? You mean that nerd wannabe?**'

I frowned. '**_what do you mean nerd wanna be_?'**

'**he tries to be a nerd by hangin with them**'

'_**well Im fine with that cuz Im one myself**'_

'you dont count Logan'

'_**what's that supposed to mean?**_'

'nothing what are you planning on doing with new found information?'

'_**? right ok then? Im going to try and text him to make sure the number isnt fake and if it's not then we'll text each other**_'

'**alright mr smooth dont scare him away**'

'_**why would I scare him away? Hes cute.**_'

'I can name at least name two reasons.'

'_**whatever before I even get to know the guy you morons would YOU TWO scare him away**_'

'**and thats with guarantee also**'

'_**shouldnt yall be screwing each other right now**_'

'yeah its around four-ish come on Jamie'

'**we'll send you pics Logie so you wont feel left out :)**'

'_**keep that sorry shit you wanna call porn**_'

They didn't respond so I figured they were doing the nasty via text. With my homework done and my stomach full from my little raid of snacks, I was able to lay down in silence. That didn't last long as ten minuted passed and I was bored. And I knew exactly what was going to fill that void.

'Do you have ninja fingers or something?'

-'You texted me! I see you finally found my number :D'-

'...How did you managed to put your little note in my bag without me noticing?'

-'I noticed how you bag is the equivalent of a girl's purse and I figured you would keep it in a death grip. But once you let your grip go I slipped it in there nice and easy.'-

'Right ok, but I guess since we're partners for General C's class you made a smart move'

-'I figured it would be easier cuz we'll have to start meeting outside of school soon'-

I knew this would be a risky move that I was about to make but then again, who cares? However. I also don't want to mess up the little to nothing thing we have.

'...Are you doing anything right now?'

-'No why?'-

'Its just I am super ultra bored and I want someone to entertain me (not in that way) PLLLLLLZZZ?'

-'Alright where do you live?'-

'Across the street from the park by the corner store'

-'You live in a gated community? Water lake Temple?'-

My face contorts in confusion. 'Uh yeah, on Greenwood Blvd second house on the left'

He didn't text back after that. A few minutes later the door bell rung. Scrambling to get from my bed I made my way downstairs to answer it. Lo and behold there was Carlos in front of me with a smile on his face and his phone in his hand.

"Hey you."

"Uh hi." I didn't think he would actually come over.

He pushed passed me, stepping inside.

"Wow. You place is nice. Maybe a little nicer than mine. "

"Thanks. Um... How did you get here so fast?"

"Oh yeah, I live here too, except I'm three streets over, Gray bark street."

"That makes sense. So you were cutting through peoples yards then?" I gave him a small smirk.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

"Right whatever, leave your mud infested shoes out the door." I said walking off into the kitchen.

I heard the boy slipping off his shoes and joined me in the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"Whatcha got?" Carlos said sitting down at the counter.

"Apple juice, grape juice, orange juice, water and fruit punch."

"Breakfast based juices?" he laughs.

"These juices are anytime based and there's nothing wrong with it. These things are imported so they're good for you supposedly."

"Is that so? Them let me get a grape juice."

I reached over to the dish drain and grabbed a glass. Walking up to the small pocket in the corner next to the refrigerator. There were five color coded buttons one for each drink. Placing the glass under the grape filter I filled it up to the top then handed it to Carlos, who gulped it down loudly.

"Some good juice." Carlos smacked his lips.

"I told you so." I made myself a glass of apple juice.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something." Carlos said seriously, playing with his empty glass.

I look at him with my attention. "What is it?"

"Well since your popular and all won't you get bad reactions form hanging out with me?"

I really wanted to laugh but then Carlos would feel worse than he already does.

I set my glass down and sighed. "Here let me say this first before answering that. As a proud homosexual male, I have no room nor time for what people think. With me being as popular as I am, I know for a fact that people don't care about my preferences. If that's the case then they won't care about who I hang out. I have friends all over the social map, raging from the quiet invisibles to dicky jocks and everything in between." I smiled to myself.

Carlos was looking down. "We're friends?"

My smile fell. It just hurt me to hear him say that. I mean I have a ton of friends and he most likely has little to none. Feeling bad after what I had said, I made one of my "friendly" gestures. I say "friendly" because I do this with most of friends. I call it the lap hug.

Finishing up my choice of beverage I moved over to where he was sitting. Not even thinking about the possible negative outcomes, I replaced his hands that were in his lap with my body.

He adjusted himself so he was rested against the back of the chair. I was facing him, this little space created between us.

I pulled his face towards me by guiding the side of his face.

"Carlos, you shouldn't feel bad about yourself. Of course we're friends why wouldn't we be?"

Carlos shook himself of the fog that he was in before giving me a sad smile. "I'm sorry. Its just... I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. I felt inclined to ask because I was worried I get whatever you got from hanging out with me."

"Like I said that all doesn't matter. Not only are we friends we're partners for a stupid project we're friends who could help each other out whenever possible." I smiled back at him

"Cool it with the smiles Mr Dimples." Carlos chuckled poking at my right dimple.

"Whatever, my dimples are adorable."

"Of course they are." Carlos said moving to hug me.

I on the other hand, had a mental panic attack. I mean, Carlos didn't know any better, it's not like he knew. But I can't just push him away, he'll think I don't ant him to hug me.

I simply guided his hands away from my front and gave him one of those side hugs. The last thing I needed was for Carlos to feel my baby bump and start asking questions. Questions that I wasn't ready to answer and questions that made me feel uncomfortable. And as always he's bound to found out sometime I can't hide it forever, I'll start to get noticeably bigger and I can't avoid it then.

"If you need anything Carlos, even if it's just to rant about something you hate I'm here for you ok?"

"Thanks Logan. Same goes for you too."

I patted his shoulder in a caring way before asking, "Hey you wanna watch a movie?"

"A movie?"

"Yeah."

"Uh sure I guess."

"Great I'm picking." I piped slipping off his lap. I could have promised I felt something as I did so but I shrugged it off.

"It's not gonna be some chick flick right?" Carlos teased.

"Oh god no, chick flicks are made for chicks. I'm thinking a classic Disney movie. Perhaps Pocahontas?"

"I can live with that."

"Oh and feel free to eat whatever if you get hungry." I added flopping back down on the couch.

"Even better."

I pressed one of the side wall buttons to dim the lights. Once the movie started it the feeling was comfy.

Not that I even care, but Carlos re positioned us so he was sitting up with his feet on the coffee table and I wad lying down with my head in his lap.

We watched the movie with a few personal intermissions. It was around six-ish when we finished another movie and my mom came home.

I heard her coming in, when she walks it's really loud.

"Logan!" she called

"Living room!" I answered.

"Is that your mom?" Carlos asked looking at me.

"Yeah, she's cool though, you'll like her and she'll like you." I said simply.

My mom comes in in a huff then stops as she looks at our position. "Logan and company how nice." she wore a confused smile.

Sighing I roll off of Carlos and stumble a bit trying to stand in front of her. "Ma, you're back how'd helping Aunt Margret go?"

She rolled her eyes,"We spent a few hours trying fix it ourselves and after two hours she decided to call a repair man who came and said nothing was wrong with it."

"Ouch. But she did pay you back right?"

"Of course, I got a spa treatment certificate that I'm going use this weekend." she turned to look at Carlos who was shifting under her gaze. "Who's your friend?"

"Ma, this is Carlos. I met him today during fourth period and our teacher assigned us as partners. He lives three streets over, so you'll be seeing him more." I smiled.

"Oh."

Carlos stood up and shook my mom's hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you..." he trailed off looking at me for help.

I mouthed 'Mrs' to him.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you too, Carlos. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." My mom said turning to go upstairs.

"Good night." we both said, to which my mom just gave a lazy wave back.

"Your mom seems nice." Carlos said turning to me.

I felt myself smile a bit. "Seems? She is."

"How do I know that?"

"I promise you she is, otherwise she would have kicked you out the moment she saw you."

"Right. Hey I gotta head on home before my mom has a heart attack." Carlos said giving me a sad smile.

I fake pouted. "Aww do you really have to go?"

"Yes." he chuckles. I lead him back to the front door, he slips his shoes back on. "But you'll see me tomorrow during second and third period and you can still text me."

"...Right I knew that." I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Sure you did Logan. I'll see you later."

"Bye Carlos."

I close the door not too fast that it won't slam. I leaned back against it once it was closed. Running a hand though my hair I let out a shaky breath.

I won't lie, I had a nice afternoon with Carlos, but it for some reason it felt sexually frustrating. I for one wanted to turn around and start sucking face with Carlos but that would probably make him uncomfortable. But then again, I thought I felt his friend against my butt.

Turing off the TV, I made my way upstairs back to my room feeling mentally tired. I climbed into my bed after grabbing a remote from my nightstand.

Pressing the big blue button in the center my stereo turned on, playing relaxing music. I knew that I was about to fall asleep in my clothes but I didn't want to move from bed. Moreover I didn't want to move at all.

As My eyelids felt heavier and heavier one last though traced my mind before I fully fell asleep.

I can't wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

**YES THEY STARTED BONDING IT WAS FOR THEIR CLASS PROJECT XD I HOPE ITS NOT TOO EARLY AND EVEN IT IF WAS...DEAL WITH IT ANYWAYS IM SURE YOU AWESOME PEOPLE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW A SECRET...REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE AND POST FASTER :D OH AND ALSO THANKS TO ALL WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up so happy. I'm not sure if it wad because Carlos was at my house yesterday or because I almost thought about giving him a lap dance or if was because we just naturally clicked.

Whatever the reason, I was happy.

I swing my legs to the side of the bed and stand up.

I felt like taking my time to get ready for school. I'm standing in front of my large closet,trying to decide what I wanted to wear. For the most part, I have what I want to wear picked out the night before. But sometimes I like goIng through the process of picking out clothes.

Eventually, I ended up picking a blue cardigan, white v-neck, black skinny jeans and a silver chain necklace.

I finished doing my other morning routine, washing my face, brushing my teeth, and gelling up my hair. With one final look in the mirror, I made my way downstairs only to stop at the bottom of the stairs.

My mom was grunting and such as she stood in front of the TV. She was wearing a pair of pink spandex and a purple tank top, bending over towards the floor.

She was doing yoga. A slightly disturbing sight to look at.

"Morning sweetie." she greeted me smiling as I just looked at her.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"Why what?"

"Why must you do this now? Why can't you do this in your room?"

"Because Logie, I wish to stretch the rest of me, so I can have a productive day."

I just could not process that. I had my what-the-fucking-hell face on with a hint of confusion.

"Yeah...umm I'm gonna to back away slowly. If you break something, I'm not taking you to the chiropractors again." I said going towards the kitchen.

Whatever appetite I had wasn't really there. I knew I had to eat something,for the baby's sake. I went into the refrigerator grabbed a large yogurt cup and a bottle of apple juice before leaving the house.

I haven't even taken four full steps onto the campus before I tackled to the ground.

The smile that I had on my face fell instantly. I fisted the grass underneath me as I tried to keep calm.

"Camille, get off of me...Please." I said through grit teeth.

Said girl chuckled behind me. I was facing the ground as she go off my back. She turned me around so I was facing her. Her curly brown hair was dangling in my face. I sat up quickly before gently shoving her off of me.

"I would highly appreciate if you didn't do that Camille. Ever."

"Aww, come on Logan, you love getting glomped."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"I've told you time and time again don't do that. Especially when there's concrete or grass under me."

"I'm sorry, did I almost ruin your outfit?" she teased.

"You could have. But seriously stop glomping me."

"I don't understand Logan, when we were dating you used to love getting glomped." she frowned.

"Key word being USED. Just stop ok?"

She looked down. "...Fine."

Then I felt bad. Sighing I said, "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. It doesn't take a lot to get to me snap now a days. I'm just-"

"-Going through a rough patch? I get it Logan. I'm sorry too." Camille put her hand on my shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, you can give normal hugs." I offered.

"I'm fine with that." she gave me one. "Oh my gosh, I remember what I wanted to tell you." she piped.

"Really now, what do you wanna tell me?"

"Ok so you know my boyfriend right?"

I nodded. "Leo?"

"Yes. We took it to next level last night."

"You guys had sex? How was it?"

"Actually it was good. Better than I expected."

We started walking into the building. She followed me to my locker. I dialed in the numbers to open it.

"He was so perfect. I though it was a dream or something."

"A wet dream?"

"Oh whatever. He's been estatic ever since."

I smiled as I pulled out my math textbook. Leaning against the metal door I asked, "Has it ever accured to you that maybe he's with you to boost his popularity status?"

"Like I care about that. Even if that was true I'm never going back to popular dick."

"I'm sure popular dick wouldn't want you back either seeing as like seventy percent of us are gay."

"Yeah, the whole school knows that. I heard that the jocks give each other blowjobs after practice in the showers."

"Ok, um TMI."

"Speaking of dick, have you got a special someone?"

"For the eightieth time, NO." I laughed.

"Right I get it, no one here fits your type, blah blah blah, none of them are cute enough, blah blah blah." she smiled.

"Exactly. There's nothing wrong with being the single one of the group."

"Yeah, until you get sexually frustrated and fuck all of us."

"Not gonna happen." I sung as I turn and walked away to homeroom.

"We'll see about that, Mitchell." she called back.

James and Kendall bombarded me with the details from their date last night. Being a good sport I sat and listened not that I really care about them making out in closet somewhere.

"So how was hanging out with Carlos Logan?" James asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

My face heated up at the sound of Carlos.

"C-Carlos?"

"Yeah,the guy you're crushing over."

"I guess it went fine. Why? What did you hear?"

"Loges relax we didn't hear anything." Kendall patted my shoulder.

I took a few deep breaths, before clearing my throat."Oh well then...Amazing." I beamed.

"Come on Logan give us details, what happened?" James whined.

"Well... He lives in the same neighbor hood as us." I started.

"He lives in Waterlake Temple?"

"Yeah, three streets over from me. What of it?"

"Logan, Waterlake Temple is where all the popular kids live because their parents are rich. Carlos is not popular."

"What's your point?"

"James thinks that you'll become a nobody if you hang with a nobody." Kendall depanned.

"That's not true. Carlos is a somebody." I frowned. "Everyone's a somebody regardless of their social status here at school. Who cares if Carlos lives where majority of the pop population lives? Maybe you don't know enough of his character to decide on your own who he is."

"Uh-oh someone's getting defensive and red." James sung.

...Won't disagree with that. Whenever I get defensive whether for myself or someone else I get red in the face. Blushing is completely different from this because only my cheeks get tinted.

"James stop it, you're gonna make him snap." Kendall sighed then he whispered,"Making a pregnant man snap is the worst thing you could possibly do in your whole life, next to cheating on me"

James looked offended. "Why would I cheat on you?"

"Oh my God, no one cares! Let's get back to me before you too have another couple "discussion"." I whined.

"Alright, back to you." they said.

"So he came over, he told me where he lives, Graybark street and he cut through peoples' yards to get to mine."

"How romantic." Kendall smiled.

"He gave his opinion about my juices-"

"-Eeewww." James cut in.

"-I told him that can be drunk at anytime and their imported."

James looked confused. "Oh so you weren't talking about your man milk? I'm ashamed."

"As you should be, for jumping to conclusions like that." I chuckled. "Anyways, Carlos asked me what would happen if he was seen with me and I told that, the school including myself doesn't care about that. Since I'm gay anyways and I'm popular no one even bothers."

"It's true homophobes are rare to find. It's like 3 in every 500 and there's 2600 kids here."

"Then Carlos got insecure, and I..."

"And you?"

"Kinda gave him a "friendly" gesture?"

Kendall's face lit up. "Oh my gosh, you gave him a lap hug? That's amazing Logan, you know what this means?"

I nodded at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Of course I know what that means, I invented the nice gesture. If he didn't push me away, then he was comfortable with it."

"He was fine with it?"

"Mmhm, even placed his hands on my hips." I gave a small smile at the memory. "That made him feel better. We watched a movie, Carlos wanted to be bold and pulled my head into his lap. He met my mom wished me a goodnight and that was that." I summed up.

"Sounds like someone had a good night." James said.

"Correction, great night."

Homeroom was as eventful as it could get. Off to my first period on B day. Which was the first B day of the year.

After homeroom Kendall and I were off to first period, aerospace.

Our teacher Mr Johnson, was a different looking man, seeing as he was middle aged and had hair long enough to have it in a half bun half pony tail style thing.

He gave us this task of building a paper airplane and to see which one could fly the longest. Needless to say, Kendall can't fold paper properly and I can't focus long enough to make mine with him shrieking every second because of the paper cuts.

"I just need more practice is all." Kendall pressed.

"I think you need band aids more than practice." I chuckled.

"That paper was fixed I tell you."

"I'm pretty sure you can't get paper 'fixed' and even then you can't fold it right."

"Just you wait and see Mitchell, I'll fold a piece of paper fastr than you can solve a college equation."  
Kendall pouted.

"Like hell Kendall. It would be the other way around."

"What the hell ever Logan, I'll keep trying until I get it." I patted his head, sighing as I slowly agreed with him.

"Of course you will Kendall. Of course you will."

"I will. I'll see you lunch." Kendall smiled walking off.  
I waved at him before going to next class as the bell rung.

P.E was next. And yes I'm panicking. Though I don't understand why. I normally don't care about physical education but do to certain circumstances...

I was happy when We went into the locker room. I was surrounded by nice bodies and nice asses...Just hot damn.

I was talking to one of friends when my butt was greeted by the scratchy surface of a towel. Turning around while squeaking, I was greeted by a laughing Carlos.

I rolled my eyes playfully, returning the smile I said,"Oh ha ha very funny Carlos."

"I know right, nothing says hello like a nice smack on the but with a towel."

"Um, you could have just said hello, instead of hurting my bottom."

"Oh come on I barely touched your bottom."

"Believe what you want Carlos, you and I know what you did." I gave him a cheeky glare.

"Alright,you caught me. I will not deny that I snacked your butt with a towel."

"More importantly, why would you do such a thing?"

Carlos' face turned red. "Just because..."

I gave him a look. "It...looked smackable, how can you blame me?"

I laughed "I guess you have a point. Not to toot my own horn but my ass does look good."

"Exactly. But I'm sorry though."

"It's fine. Not he first time my ass got smacked but this is the first time it got smacked with a towel. A lot of guys do it, don't worry it's fine." I smiled at him.

"Ok...if you're sure Logan."

"Positive."

I was already standing out as it was, me being the only known gay guy in the bunch, but since I didn't dress out I stood out more than I wanted too.

I was lost in my own thoughts when Carlos came to me in the bleachers. To say the least, I was startled.

"Logie, whatcha doing sitting on the bleachers, you should be up and moving around." Carlos whined.

"Sorry Carlos, I don't particularly care for physical movement. At least anything besides walking or skipping."

"Really? I figured you would be into that kind of stuff"

"I used to be a great track star in my earlier years, but that sorta faded away."

"Oh well, what are you going to do then?"

I stood up slowly, walking over to the fence that divides the seats from the track-our school has an indoor one-, and turned to the other.

"I'm gonna walk around the track a bit."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"No, Coach let's me have it all to myself since she rarely uses it, except for the mile run. Wanna walk with me?"

Carlos' face lit up, "Sure!" he decided to be a little special and jump the fence to get to where I was.

Once he reached I turned to start walking. "So what events did you do?"

"I specialized in the hurdles and the hundred meter sprint."

"Sounds like you knew what you were doing. Bet you got all kinds of medals huh?"

"Yep. Mostly gold and a few silver and only one bronze."

"That's really cool. My dad says I should do something this year, he said I'd be good at wrestling."

"Why wrestling?"

"Because of my hidden packs of energy that most people don't know I have can be used to help me and I got the body for it."

"Wait, packets of energy most people don't know you have?"

"Way back when, let's say elementary school, I had a rep for being a ball of nothing but energy. Able to pin down anyone with in a heart beat."

I laughed. "Sounds like you knew what you were doing. Oh and that reminds me, I meant to ask you this other but I forgot. Is this your first and only year at this school?"

"Yeah, my family moves a lot because of my dad's job, I spent my last three years at three other high schools."

"What does your dad do?"

"He's a cop, some of the chiefs in other states heard how great he is so they ask him to come work them for a year."

"I always wanted to drive in a cop car." I mused aloud.

Carlos chuckled. "Why?"

"Because,even though I don't have a criminal record,I'd figure it would be fun pressing all of the buttons that make the lights and sounds work."

"Well unlike the rest of my siblings, I know how to drive my dad's car."

"Oh my gosh, you should take me for a ride some day." I suggested happily.

"Some day maybe, but not today."

"When will that someday be?"

"Someday soon. I can promise you that much."

"Sometime before graduation or before our project's due?"

"Someday, alright? Is before graduation good enough for you?" he asked playfully?

"Fine, I'll take that for now." I huffed.

"What does your dad do?" my steps slowed down a bit upon hearing these five words.

Carlos didn't know any better, it was an innocent question, but I'm a little touchy on this subject. Well since he asked he deserves and answer right?

"My dad?"

"Yeah, what does he do?"

"My dad's... In the military. Right now he's in Iraq. So I don't see him that often." I admitted slowly.

"Oh, when's he supposed to come home?"

I smiled softly,"Around November for Thanksgiving."

"Aw sweet that's like two months from now."

I nodded. "Yeah so that's the only thing that I'm looking forward to besides graduation and around May-ish."

"What's in May?"

My hand went to my stomach, "Something special."

"Sounds like your year is full of good things."

"Yeah, you can say that."

This was how we spent the remaining sixty minutes, talking to each other while walking around the track. A few minutes later Coach Graves called us back so we could get ready for our next class.

I asked Carlos what lunch he has, and he responded first. Lucky me we have lunch together. I told him that he could sit with me and my friends if he wanted too. And he happily agreed saying that he wants to meet my other friends.

"You don't have a problem with gay people right?" I asked for clarification.

"No, I hang out with you and theres no weirdness right?"

"Well yeah, but I don't count. Besides me are you ok with hanging out with gay guys?"

"Logan, it's fine."

"Alright, just telling you now, my friends are different."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

We were standing in front of the two guys who were sucking face in the V.I.P area of the cafeteria. Meant only for the popular kids. There's a little section in the middle that's made for PDA so you'll see some couples straight or gay sucking faces.

Carlos had his mouth hung open as I stood there with my arms crossed with an annoyed look on my face.

Carlos leaned over and whispered, "By different you meant that they make out a lot in public right?"

"Yep. This school for some reason has designated areas for those who like connecting their faces."

"That's basically encouraging public sex!"

I nodded in agreement. Going into my back pack I pulled out my set of keys. Sitting on a black key ring was my blue whistle. I have one for reasons like this, when I don't feel like trying to verbally get their attention. And when you're me you'll do anything that can get your friends to stop kissing because after so many days and times you'll want it to stop.

"A whistle?"

"Yep." I sucked in a breath before blowing into the noise maker. Upon hearing the sound Kendall and James jumped apart, covering their ears.

"What the fuck Logan?!" the screamed.

I had a bored expression on my face, and Carlos was laughing his ass off.

"Can you help me? As your friend can you help me just this once?" I sighed.

"Well as your friends you really shouldn't blow that inside." James frowned.

My hands are on my hips now."Would you prefer me to blow the whistle or the horn?"

"How 'bout neither." Kendall stated.

I shrugged sitting down with Carlos next to me.

James immediately scowled. "What's doing here?"

"Sitting with us for lunch."

"Why?"

"Because I invited him too. Is there a problem?"

"Uh yeah, just one." Kendall held up his index finger.

I pulled out my celery sticks as I waited for his answer.

"He's on the opposite end of the stick."

"So?"

"Sooo he doesn't belong here."

"And?"

"You'll be shunned for a week because you're hanging out with him."

I glared at the two of them. "I should care about that because?"

"You're a popular kid and other popular kids like other popular kids hanging with the non popular kids. Thus making your rank go down for at least seven school days."

"I DONT CARE. Carlos is my friend and partner for a project we have. I don't get it any other time you guys would welcome any friend of mine regardless of social class."

"Logan-"

"Do not tell me I'm overreacting because I'm not. We are respectable people therefor we can respect others, don't judge someone you've never met." I said with a slightly dark glare.

Kendall and James paled a bit. "O-ok Logan relax. Sorry Carlos." the said

"I-it's fine." Carlos gave a small smile.

"Now, if possible I'd like to enjoy lunch with my friends." I smiled at all three of them.

"Sure Logan, we can do that for you." James nodded.

I went back to my green sticks with a grateful sound. Even if Kendall and James were acting a little dicky towards Carlos they still caved into my request. Pregnant or not one could say that I'm scary when I'm mad and I would not hesitate to jump across the table and teach someone a lesson.

After a few minutes, Kendall and James started talking to Carlos as if they didn't care about what his status was. Carlos responded nicely to the questions they were asking. I sat in my spot quietly gnawing on my celery sticks, listening to the others and giving my mental opinion about what they were saying.

I smiled inwardly. No worries here. James and Kendall are talking to Carlos with no problems. Like they've known each other forever.

This just makes things easier. One more thing checked off of my list.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY NEW CHAPTER!**

It was around fourth period, which we seniors refer to as 'free period', which is really called 'Freedom from these classes'. At our school certain grades get their own free period. Freshmen and sophomores have theirs on A days, where as we juniors and seniors have ours on B day. The better part of this is that since seniors have free time the last period of the day, right after we get to go home so it's a win-win for us.

Me,Kendall and James normally hang out anyways no matter where we are but every other free period we spend time with other people.

Take today for instance. I'll be with some of other my friends and another special someone.

I saw the group of girls I wanted to talk to, sitting under the big oak tree(that's supposed to be for populars only), giggling amongst themselves.

"Girls!" I called waving at them.

"Logan!" the squealed .

There sitting under the tree were Camille, Jo, Stephanie and Lucy. They all were waving me down. I sat down between Jo and Camille.

"Oh my gosh Logan it's been like forever since I saw you." Camille pipped.

I chuckle. "But you saw me this morning and during lunch."

"That's not enough time!"

"But we're all happy you came to spend time with us." Jo smiled.

"I had too. Kendall and James are being themselves always trying to get into each others pant and I did not want to-"

"Get turned on by it and end up jacking off in the bathroom?" Lucy finished.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "N-no. Nothing like that. I didn't want to see it. And whenever they're not doing that they half listen to me because they make goo goo faces at each other."

"Awww Logie is a little jealous and upset." Stephanie cooed.

"I am not jealous. Upset I'll admit but jealous?"

"Maybe. Since you don't have a boyfriend and you're always around your two best friends who are dating each other." Jo added.

"And you mostly feel annoyed when you're around them too." Lucy said.

"And there is no possible way you'll get over it until you find yourself a boyfriend." Camille ended.

"I don't need a boyfriend." I scoff.

"But yet you rant to a bunch of girls about how there's not single person on the entire campus that isn't your type and if you find one that's cute they turn out to be weird."

"That is so not true." I nervously chuckled.

"Yes it is."

"Oh whatever. And I'll have you ladies know there is a potential guy friend."

Gasps all around. "Seriously?" they chorused.

I nod my head.

"Who?"

"Carlos Garcia."

More gasps.

"No way."

"I know but he could be the one."

"Carlos Garcia? Interesting pick Logan. He's such a quite one, on the bottom of the social ladder."

I rolled my eyes. "Ranking doesn't matter. I mean look at you guys; you're under me. Besides Carlos is a sweet guy."

The girls tried to keep the offense off their faces. "How do you know?" they huffed.

I gave them a pointed look. "Gee I don't know, maybe because we have two classes per day together and he's my project partner. We are quickly becoming friends. Thank you very much."

"What makes you say that?" Jo asked.

I felt excited. Almost as much a girl. "Well let me tell you girls something."

They lean in closer to me, I have their full attention.

"Ok so like during fourth period yesterday Carlos managed to slip his number into my bag without me noticing-"

"No he didn't, you always keep a death grip on your bag." Lucy interrupted.

"I thought the same too, but was showed otherwise when I got home. Anyways I found his number and invited him over-turns out he lives in the same neighborhood as me. Long story short Carlos got a little insecure of himself and I motivated him with a lap hug."

I could have sworn my ears were popped, based on how the girls were squealing right now.

"Score one for Logan!" Camille smiled.

"When are you guys gonna take the next step?"

"You have to tell us what the smex is like."

"You better hope he's a decent size."

My jaw dropped to the floor and I had no idea how to pick it up. "Girls, I just met him why would I try and get in his pants? What's the next step besides getting to know each other?"

"Blowjobs." was the said answer.

I leaned back against the tree. "I have such perverted invasive and caring group of friends."

"Aye Logan!"

Damn it. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Damn it Jett." I muttered under my breath, the girls giggle at my cursing.

"Looooogan! I know you can hear me, I have a loud voice!" Jett called getting closer to us.

"Alright I'll bite, what is it Jett?" I asked with a bored look.

"Spencer's throwing a back to school party and he won't leave me alone until you and your loser friends come."

"Excuse me?" Camille frowned.

"Why would I go to Spencer's party?"

"He says that you being there along with the senior 'Beauty Court'."

"Why would he want the kings and queens to be at a stupid party? What's in it for us?"

"Like I friggin know! Just show up ok?"

"Where is it being held?"

"Downtown, South Bay Avenue. Tonight. Be. There." with that the ego centric brunette walked away.

"Loser friends?" Jo slowly asked.

"We are not losers." Stephanie said. "If we were losers then we wouldn't be sitting underneath this tree."

"How are we losers when we're right underneath him?" Lucy lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care." I said standing up, wiping the stray leaves off of my pants. "I just hope that this party isn't a waste of time because if it is, there will an unhappy Logan."

"Oh Logan, are we mood swinging again?" Jo smiled knowingly.

I huffed before picking up my bag with a brief, "Maybe. See you girls later."

"Bye Logan." they waved.

Next stop, Carlos. I already knew where he was, seeing as he told me last class. He was sitting on top of the picnic tables typing away on his laptop that he brought to school.

I managed to climb on the table behind him. He didn't know I was there. I was on my knees, a leg on each side of his back. I put my hands over his eyes.

I giggled. "Guess who?"

"Oh gosh...umm Nigel?"

"No."

"Andy?"

"No."

"Patrick?"

"I'm offended."

"Ohhh, it's Logan." he chuckled.

"Yes, you are correct. What the heck Carlos?" I smiled plopping down next to him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell." Carlos looked up at me. "You guys' voice sound the same to me. The only difference is that your voice is a little girlier."

"Girlier?"

"Like it's more preppy sounding."

"Is that what I sound like?" I covered my face with my hands.

"Don't worry it's adorable. I like hearing it." Carlos smiled at me.

I felt the heat running up to my cheeks. "W-well then you'll get to hear it some more, because I have something to ask of you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Jett one of the higher seniors friend who's name is Spencer is throwing a seniors back to school party and I was wondering if you would like to go with me tonight..."

Carlos wore a semi smug look. "Is this your way of asking me to an event? By shying away when speaking?"

"No of course not. That's not how I am. J-just answer the question."

Carlos gave a gentle laugh. "Sure why not, I have nothing else to do. I'll come by yours around eight?"

"Yes!" I shrieked. "I mean...uh yeah sure that works."

More heat crawls up my face.

"Great," Carlos said hopping off the table. The bell rings, telling us that the day is officially over. Carlos lends me his hand so I can get off the table as well.

He flashes me a charming smile. "See you tonight."

I give a short shy wave. "Yeah..."

Once he was out of sight I almost felt like fainting.

"Oh my gosh do you know what this means?" James squealed.

Currently were at my house eating snacks in the living room. I was perched on the couch,feet up against the arm of if. I had a carrot stick in one hand so with the other I rubbed my ear.

"I think it means I almost went deaf."

"No it means that our little Logie has a date!"

Kendall looked at me before going back to his orange slices. "I think you're the only one who is excited for Logan."

"Don't tell me that you're not looking forward to this?" James whined.

"I am actually. I can contain my excitement until the event. I like to not mentally prepare myself for my dates."

"Well James is right Logan. You haven't had a date since the tenth grade. You should be a little more excited."

"I am. Can't you see it? It's like...wow." I said dully.

"You'll be screaming excitement once your man shows up."

"Stop it James. He's not my man. He's just a friend." I sighed.

"You won't be saying that in three to five weeks."

"Alright for once, I would like the spot light off of me. Are you guys going?"

"Why would this face not show at a party?" James scoffed. "It has to be seen."

"I'm only going because I have nothing else to do and because grade parties always have great drinks."

Kendall stated.

"And because if you don't go you won't anything from me for three hours." James added.

"Oh my God, Kendall your boyfriend is threatening you will no physical contact for a hundred and eighty minutes!" I gasped.

"How will I survive?" Kendall cries dramatically.

"Screw you. Screw you both." James laughed.

"Well me and James gotta run, have to babysit my sister and cousins." Kendall said standing up and stretching.

"Katie is thirteen does she really need to be watched?" I asked.

"Yes with her little CEO based mind anything can happen. My cousins have to be watched because they're little hellians in human form."

"What much can two six year olds do?"

"A lot." James replied.

"Have with that."

"Yeah, we'll see you tonight." Kendall said as they walked out the door.

Which didn't stay closed for long as my mom came in, looking like she was dunked in a rain cloud as she was soaking wet.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"Water ballon fight with the girls. It's a woman thing, you wouldn't understand." my mom waved off my question.

"I do actually and I'm not liking how I'm able too."

"So how was school?"

"Meh. Jett "invited" me to go to one of his friends' senior party tonight."

"Are you going?"

"...Yeah, but I'm not going alone though." I quickly answer.

"Who are you going with?"

Again with the blushing. "Carlos. The guy you met the other day."

My mom turned in a walking squeal machine. "My baby's got a date!"

I groan at her words. "Maaa, it's not a date."

"Then what is it?" she beams at me.

"I don't know but it's not a date."

"Sounds like one to me." she sung before she walked off to her room.

I roll my eyes at her back before making my way upstairs to my room. I have some time to kill before I have to get ready for the party. Since I already had my afternoon snack I figured I could do a little homework.

By the time I finished it, it was seven o'clock. Carlos would be here in an hour.

Time for a shower. I strip down out of clothes as the water heats up. While the water was heating up I went into my cabinet and pulled out my special party soap. Which was really a citrus and passion fruit.

After a good fifteen minute lather I rise myself off and got out of the shower. Unlike most people I like to brush my teeth right after I get out of the shower. It saves some time and energy for me. And I kinda like standing in a steamy room. After wiping my face down a bit, I made my way to my closet.

I pulled out a pair of briefs and slipped them on. Next I went into my closet and grabbed a pair of dark tight fitting skinny jeans, and a light red long sleeved deep v neck. I look for my rocker holed belt and thread it through the belt loops.

The very next thing I do is re-gel my hair. It didn't take as long as I though it did seeing as the gel I used lasts pretty long.

I look at the clock, five minutes left. I got up from the dresser and went to slid on my black boots. With one final look in the mirror I made sure that everything looked good.

DING DONG.

And so it begins. I walked downstairs to reach the front door. The sight in front of me was enough to send me into shock.

"Hi Logan."

**HEHEHE CHAPTER 5 DONE AND DONE**

**WHACHA THINK?**

**I LIKE HEARING YOU GUYS' THOUGHTS IM OPEN TO ALL KINDS OF RESPONSES SO REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED AND LIKED :D**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	6. Chapter 6

**PARTY TIME!**

"Hi Logan." Carlos said smiling once I opened the door.

This is the part where my brain shut down. I surprised I haven't fainted yet, because Carlos looked F-I-N-E.

He was wearing a tight dark blue shirt that hugged him in all of the right places, a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black leather jacket and this shiny silver chain around his neck.

After I regained my composer I smiled at him. "Hey Carlos." Even when I don't want too, I sound like a teenaged girl.

"Ready to go?"

I nod my head. "Yeah I'm ready."

Before we could leave I heard my mom call from inside,"I want my boy back by midnight not a second less not a second late!"

"Will do Mrs Mitchell!" Carlos called back before grabbing my hand and leading me outside of my house.

Parked in front a nice fire engine red 2014 Toyota Camry.

"She ain't nothing too fancy but she looks nice and does what she's supposed to do." Carlos said with a sheepish smile.

"She is nice, I love the shade of red." I smiled at the slightly blushing Carlos.

Carlos let out a small chuckle before opening the door for me. Carlos then walked around to the driver's side of the car.

At first the ride was a little awkward at first until I decided to kill the silence.

"So how was your summer?"

"Mine? Capitol B-O-R-I-N-G. All I did was help move all of our stuff from our old house to the one we live in now. Then I had to learn this whole neighborhood for 'safety purposes' "

I looked at him. "You're not from here?"

"No. I used to live on Emerald Park. My dad got a promotion so we able to get a better house. And frankly I like Waterlake Temple."

"Why is that?"

"Oh you know, the nice trees and nice neighbors everything is nice. Especially since I live like ten minutes from my new friend."

I was a little confused. New friend?

"Who?"

Carlos gave me a crooked smile before sparing me a quick glance. "You, silly."

My face heats up. "I totally knew that."

"Sure you did, Logie." Carlos nods his head at me. "How was your summer?"

"A total let down." I laughed. "All I did was laze around the house went to a few parties, but more importantly I was able to catch up on my writing."

"You write?"

"Yeah huh."

"What kind of things do you write?"

"Everything but non fiction."

"Why not?"

"Because it too factual and boring, I think."

"Really? I'd figure you'd be into that genre."

"It really really depends on the book."

"I lean more to the sci-fi kind of scene."

"I like a good sci-fi every now and then."

"...Hey uh remember when you told me about the Beauty Court?"

I nodded,"Mhmm."

"Think you can explain it more to me?"

I placed a hand on my chin. How can I explain this in a simple way?

"Ummm I can try. Ok so PWHS has this system for all grade levels to rate the beauty of each class. Ninth graders have to start at the bottom and work their way up. Their rankings are Duke and Duchess of 'insert title here'. Sophomores are Lord and Lady of 'insert title here.' Juniors are Prince and Princess of 'insert title here'. The seniors are King and Queen of 'insert title here'. The titles are all the same. Either it's hottie or cutie. Nothing more nothing less.

The class body of your grade votes at the end of each quarter, the end of the nine weeks. Then during the first week of the new quarter the Royal Beauty Court is announced. Most of the time it's the same people with different rankings.

But then at the end of the year there's an overall ranking for seniors only, it's the Mr/Mrs Universe and you get a six page spread in the yearbook. You can only compete if you already have a title." I smiled at the end of my explanation. "If that makes any sense." I quickly added.

"Oh, it's more complicated then it actually sounds. Are you gonna compete for the Mr Universe title?" he glances at me.

"I might. But if James try to sabotage me because he is a bad sport then most likely no." Carlos laughs at this.

"Ahh whatever you could win if you wanted too."

"Yeah I know."

"You think I could win if I got a title?"

I laughed. "Oh my. I don't know would you?"

"I think I could. I can see it now, me strutting across that stage with some weird ass talent. And maybe just maybe were a speedo for the swim suit part."

Mu mouth dropped. Carlos in a speedo? That would be so hot. If he looks this good in clothes, who knows how good he'll look with little to none on. Snap out of it Logan, he's just kidding. No need to over think on your little fantasies. But seriously Carlos in a speedo oh my God, a must see for me.

"I'm sure you would kill it." I chuckled.

"Get a nice blue ribbon or something yeah?"

"No, you would get a nice big silver crown and a sash."

"Even better." Carlos smirked.

The closer we got to downtown the more comfortable we are with each other. Carlos was telling me more about where he came from and the differences between where he used to live and where he lives now. Then he started ranting about how some restaurants he goes to, dosen't make chicken nuggets properly.

"Like in all seriousness, chicken nuggets are supposed to be nice and juicy. Not hard and dry like a rock. And they expect me to rate them high for that? Ha, I think not. Which is why I only accept Tyson brand nuggets." Carlos says matter of factly with a little pout on his lips.

I could not keep myself from laughing because how Carlos is saying this is just hilarious to me. And the way how he kinda just jumps from one topic to the other was cute.

"Stop it." I choked in between laughs.

Carlos paused his current sentence before asking,"Stop what?"

"You are killing me over here. Stop ranting about God knows what, why can't you just stay on one topic?"

"Why? I have the right to rant if I want too. Besides that's how I keep myself interesting, by switching topics so easily."

"I see. I could never do that. I can spend like an hour talking about the same thing."

"Oh please Logie, you can. I've seen and heard you before." I blush at the common nickname. "Before you knew me, I often saw you with Kendall and James and you were to switch topics."

"I guess it only works when I don't care for whatever we're talking about. So I guess with James and Kendall that's pretty often."

Carlos smiled and shook his head. "So this party, where is it again?"

"South Bay Avenue. There's a backroad you can take at the next right, and it'll put you there faster."

"Ok." Carlos made the right turn, and we were in front of this upscale building thats was basically created for this reason only, to hold high school parties.

"This is South Bay Avenue?" Carlos asked as we slowly came to a stop. "A little high class looking."

I nodded. "That's because it is."

Carlos unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, making his way to my side. He opened it for me before helping me out of the car.

I smiled at him gently. "Such a gentleman."

"Well you know I try." he winks at me.

We go inside the building and walk to the elevator. Pressing the button, while waiting for the ding that we wanted. I stepped in first then Carlos followed me. I push the 'to the roof' button underneath the panel of numbers.

"The roof?"

"Yep."

After about a minute or so we came to a stop. The elevator doors slid open and we stepped out into the roof top. There was this buff looking guy at door.

I had a feeling that this would be the case. I went into my pocket and pulled out my student I. D for school. I showed him the gold trimmed piece of plastic.

I look over to Carlos saying, "He's with me."

The guy looked at my I.D before pushing up his sunglasses, "Enjoy the party."

"Thank you." I grabbed Carlos by the wrist and pulled him inside behind the curtains.

"Wow." was Carlos' soft response.

I would agree. I mean I've been to the other class parties but this one by far was the best looking.

The large open covered space was pack with seniors. The huge tent covering us from the outside had a disco ball and the various colors of lights spinning about. There was this light that shone the seniors catch phrase 'We got class' was on the dance floor.

There were balloons everywhere, in our school colors white, gold and our mascot,Flappy the Penguin was there.

Off to the side were the snacks were, was a soda fountain spurting out what looked like cherry soda. A photo booth was in the corner, and in the middle of the dance floor was six foot stage with a pole that shined in the light. A girl was already testing it's strength as she was sliding up and down on it.

I haven't even taken four full steps when I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck.

"Yo Logan! Glad you could make it!"

"Anything for you Spencer." I carefully take his arm off of me. "But you could've asked me yourself instead of sending Jett."

"Naw, it was...better that way." he waves off the idea. He gets closer to me. I could taste the alcohol that's in his system.

"I see...Hey is that Jasmine stripping in the corner?" I faked gasped pointed away from us.

"Ohmigosh where?" with that he stumbled off.

I turned back to Carlos as if nothing happened. "Wanna go get a drink?"

He was wide eyed. "Y-yeah sure." he followed as we made out way to side walls to get something to drink.

"Who was that guy?" Carlos asked as he poured himself some punch.

I saw the veggie platter so I took a carrot and dipped it in the awaiting ranch. "Oh him? That was Spencer, the guy that pulled together this party on such short notice. When he's not drowning himself in alcohol, he's a decent class president." I take a bite out of my carrot stick.

"He's the class president?"

"Yeah-huh. Jett's like his little puppy. Always following him everywhere."

"Jett?" Carlos sips on his drink.

I waved it off with my carrot holding hand. "You'll meet him soon enough."

"Oh ok."

Just then James and Kendall came up to us. They were on their way to being wasted.

"You guys came." James cheered.

"Yep we did."

"And you brought Carlos with you!" Kendall shouted. "How'd you get him to come?"

My face scrunched up. "I asked him?"

"Dude you owe me five bucks and a pack of gum." James told Kendall.

"I don't owe you nothin'."

"You lost the bet. You owe me." James purred getting closer to Kendall.

Carlos and I must've had similar faces. I could see that his was red and I can feel my mine heating up too.

"Yeah, uh let's go over there." I quickly grabbed Carlos again and we went far away from those ever horny teens.

Carlos awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. I turned to face him. "I am so sorry for the way those two were acting."

"Forget about it."Carlos softly smiled before drinking from his cup. I still had a handful of carrots so we took turns feeding each other.

The music was getting louder and louder as time past. Carlos went against my ear. "Hey you wanna dance?"

I ceased my chewing long enough to squeal out a yes.

"Let's go then." this time Carlos was the one who grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance that held the mass of sweaty bodies.

It took me a while to find my rhythm. Even though I can't really dance, I still my body to the beat. In more ways than one if you now what I mean.

Of course then probably one of the most preferred grinding worthy song just had to start playing.

I'm sure who started it, but frankly I know we both could care less. Here I was at a party with Carlos, on the dance floor grinding against him. I had my back against his chest and my arms up and around my shoulders. I was circulating in one direction while he was circulating in the other. I leaned forward a bit so I could deliberately rub my ass into his front. Carlos placed his hands on my hips and started to respond back to my moments. For that particular song, it felt like it was just us two.

I saw flashing light of what I can assume were cameras, I don't think Carlos noticed but if he did, he didn't say anything.

The party started to slow down a bit as it getting closer to eleven. The DJ claimed it was time to quiet down with some slow songs. I took this opportunity to slip away for a bit to the bathroom.

After I finished relieving myself, I went to wash my hands. I heard someone else come in but I didn't think nothing of it until I was shoved against the wall.

Again my face was assaulted with the smell of alcohol. I could hear angry breathing, huffing and puffing.

I didn't have to look up to know who it was. But I went against my gut feeling to not look up, I did it anyways.

If it was possible, I think my face has gotten paler. I was shaking now with fear. Not now please. Not while I'm trying to have fun.

"Hey Logan." he seethes.

Trying to calm down my nerves I let out an unsteady, "H-hey J-Jerry."

"You haven't respond to my texts. Why?"

"Because...I had your number blocked." I whispered.

"But Logan why would you do that? We have such a good together."

"What?"

"We look so good together."

"How much have you had to drink? Have you forgotten we broke up during freshmen year?" I tested my limits.

"Who told you that nonsense? We didn't break up." Jerry chuckles.

"No one told me. I told you that I didn't like how I was treated when we were together and you ignored me. The next thing that made sense was to break up with you."

"Don't be such a liar Logan. You know you still love me."

"You're lying to yourself again. I don't love you anymore."

"Oh yeah?" Jerry gets closer to me.

"...yeah..." I looked back down.

"I knew it." he begins to laugh at me. "I knew you're still the same little timid bitch. Look at you shaking under my voice just the way I like it, how it ought to be."

I found my way on the floor, the more he got up in my face. "Who wouldn't be? You're all up in my f-face. And you're d-drunk."

"Aww don't worry Logan, I'll make sure you won't be scared around me any more." one step closer and there will be problems.

I knew what he was about to do. His stance made it obvious. With quick thinking, I did a round house kick causing Jerry to fall flat on his back. I made quick work to get up and out of the bathroom. As I did my eyes were watering up. In the midst of my blurry vision I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry-Logan there you are I've been looking for you." it was Carlos.

I was on my butt on the floor, crying. "Hey, Logan what's wrong?" Carlos crouched so he was eye level with me. I threw myself on him, crying in his shoulder.

"Logan?"

I took a few breaths to calm myself down. "C-Carlos, can you t-take me h-home pl-please?"

"You want to leave?" Carlos patted my back.

"Yes..." I whispered.

"Ok, let's get you home. C'mon." Carlos gently helped me up. He was leading me to the curtains that lead to the exit.

**CARLOS POV**

It's been about twenty since Logan left to go to the bathroom. I was starting to get worried. His mom would kill me if something happened to him.

I started to look around for Logan. I had to know if he was ok. About a few seconds into the search I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry-Oh Logan there you are I've been looking for you." it was Logan who I accidentally knocked down.

Logan was on his butt on the floor, crying. "Hey, Logan what's wrong?" I crouched so I was eye level with him. He threw myself on me, crying in my shoulder.

"Logan?"

He took a few breaths to calm himself down. "C-Carlos, can you t-take me h-home pl-please?" he asked

"You want to leave?" I patted his back.

"Yes..." Logan whispered,gripping onto me as if his life depended on it.

"Ok, let's get you home. C'mon." I gently helped him up. I lead him to the curtains that lead to the exit.

Before we left I saw this dirty blonde off to the side giving us this mean dirty look. I was unfazed by it, but Logan was squirming to get behind me. I shot the offender a dirty look myself, before gently pushing Logan behind the curtains and to the elevator.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AND SO WE ARE INTRODUCED TO LOGAN'S EX BOYFRIEND JERRY ISN'T HE A NICE LAD? **

**WHICH MEANS WE GET A LITTLE SNIPPET TO LOGAN'S PAST WHICH EQUALS MORE CARGAN SO IN A WAY THAT'S KINDA A GOOD THING **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
